More Carefree
by PadfootBlack4Ever
Summary: After being told to lighten, up Hermione decides to take the advice. After all, Voldemort is dead, it's her last year at Hogwarts, and to be honest, she could probably pass the NEWTS right now if she had to. Lots of randomness ensues. AU  SBHG eventually
1. Chapter 1

* * *

More Carefree 

Chapter 1

* * *

"Hey, Harry. Watch this." 

Harry turned his attention to his godfather, then to the direction his godfather was looking. A small smirk appeared on each of their faces. I looked on frowning slightly. Whatever Sirius was up to, it probably wasn't going to bode well with his target. Sirius flicked his wand and muttered something under his breath. It took a moment before the target realized what had happened and in this moment, Harry and Sirius were giggling like 14 year olds at the word "sex". The target went to scratch his nose and looked startled for a moment.

"BLACK! YOU CHANGE MY ROBES BACK RIGHT THIS SECOND OR I SWEAR I'LL HEX YOU INTO NEXT YEAR!"

Severus Snape was now sporting flowery pink and purple robes instead of his usual black attire. Harry and Sirius burst into fits of laughter at both the situation and the outburst of Snape. I rolled my eyes at them and flicked my wand intending to change Snape's robes back. This only resulted in his robes sprouting actual live flowers. I glared menacingly at Sirius. He didn't notice since he was too caught up in laughing, attempting to stop the tears from running down his cheeks, and clutching his sides, gasping for air. Snape in response transfigured Sirius's lips into a ducks bill and now instead of laughter escaping his mouth, or bill rather, there was a strange quaking noise. Sirius sobered up immediately and stood up sending a glare in Snape's direction. Poor Harry, who had still not gotten over Snape's flowery robe, was now also in stitches about Sirius's new mouth. I was almost tempted to smile as well but thought better of it after seeing the way both Snape and Sirius were glaring at Harry at the moment. Harry appeared to notice but still could not stop himself from laughing. Even I had to admit, it was a pretty amusing situation.

"All right boys," I said seeing that they were not going to get anywhere on their own. Honestly, _men_. Not even men. They act more like boys most of the time. "Stop your squabbling or I'll make each of you sit in the corner," I said with a slight smirk. Snape changed Sirius's face back to normal.

"Who are you, my mother?" Asked Sirius glancing at me as if he had never seen me before.

"No, but she's out in the hall if you'd like to see her," I said smoothly. I thought Snape had a smirk on his face but turning to face him, he had his usual sneer set in place. Although Snape wearing flowery robes could not possibly be menacing even if he was giving his best sneer. It took quite a bit of effort for me not to laugh.

"Sirius," I said patiently.

"What?"

"Change back Professor Snape's robes." Sirius sighed heavily but did as I asked. The two "men" went back to glaring at each other.

So let's pause here. You're probably wondering what in Merlin's name is going on here, right? Well I don't blame you. I mean, I start telling you this story and completely leave out some key components. You might as well turn and walk away from me right now. …No wait! I wasn't being serious! He's over there. Sorry, had to get that out of my system. You're going to want to stick around for the rest of my story because it's going to be great. How do I know this? I don't because I cannot tell the future. But seriously, everyone's got one good story in them, right?

Okay, so back to those key components I was telling you about so you can listen to my story here. First you might be wondering, "who are you?". Well that's an easy question; come on, throw something harder at me! No, no, put down the book! Okay, great. Well, my name is Hermione Granger and I will be your narrator for the remainder of this tale. Next you might be wondering, "what time is it?". Another easy question. It is 8:32. Oh, that's not what you meant? Oh, I get it. It's the summer_time_ before my 7th year.

Gosh, I feel like I'm answering a Q&A here. I'll just go ahead and answer the rest of the questions you probably have. Voldemort's gone, death eaters are still around, it's partly cloudy, I'm single, and 9. Right, how silly of me. The other answer you're looking for is of course, yes. Great, back to the story.

Ron and Remus walked through the door and looked slightly lost as to what had just happened.

"Anyone care to explain?" Asked Ron who took a seat next to Harry.

"I'd say we probably don't not want to know," said Remus looking at the expression on Sirius and Snape's faces. He took the seat between myself and Sirius.

"Oh the boys were just being boys... again," I explained calmly. I could see Snape on the other side of the room glaring at me for including him in the "boy" category.

"Oh lighten up, Hermione," said Harry still grinning wildly. Ah, who was I kidding. Voldemort is gone and I was about to enter my final year at Hogwarts. Perhaps I should make things fun for once. I'm all ready top of my class, Head Girl, and bored half the time. I wonder what the year would be like if I was more carefree like the boys were. Excluding Snape in this instance. He's definitely not carefree.

"Well, it looks like everyone is just about here now," said Remus looking around the room. I looked around too and realized that the room was a lot more full than it was a moment ago. I guess I started on this carefree thing a little sooner than I intended. Hm… this is an Order meeting though so I should probably pay attention. Harry, Ron, and I were only allowed to join about 2 months ago. But of course, you already knew that. Remember? I responded "yes" to your final question? Gosh, if you're going to be this forgetful, I don't know if I want to tell you my life story. Kidding, kidding.

So come along with me, my friends! Come on this journey that I shall call life! It will be a grand adventure full of mysteries, friendships, heartbreaks, drama, laughter, love, and… well adventures.

"Everything okay, Hermione?" whispered Harry a couple seats away. He looked concerned and like I was slightly insane. I realized I must have been animatedly talking to myself in my head. I probably should have left out animated part to look slightly less insane.

I gave him a smile and whispered back, "Just dandy."

Seriously, I think I might be going insane…

…When do I ever use the word "dandy"?

* * *

**AN:** Hello one and all. Let me put just a couple things out there right off the bat: 

1. This story was inspired by Ways To Infuriate a Potions Master by Birchwood29. Amazing story, absolutely hilarious. I suggest you read it if you haven't.

2. I'm mainly writing this story just for fun. Kind of to get it out of my system. I've always wanted to write just a fun, funny (hopefully) story and I hope for this to be it.

3. I will be more devoted to my other story (Just A Stupid Crush) than I will be to this story. I'm sorry, it came first.

4. Romance is likely to ensue eventually. Love is always unpredictable so who knows who, where, when, or why. Even I don't know yet!

5. Hermione is going to be OOC. Just the nature of the story. If you don't like it, fine. Don't read it.

6. Sirius is alive. Deal with it.

7. I forbid you to read my story if you don't like it. Don't like it, don't read it. Don't complain to me because you don't like it. I'm not forcing you to read.

Okay, I'm boring myself now. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of who knows how many. Updates are whenever I can get around to it. You can't rush these things. You want good chapter you'll have to give me time to think of them and write them down. I'll try for often updates, but like I said before, Just A Stupid Crush comes first. Enjoy and leave me a review if you could be so kind.

PadfootBlack4Ever


	2. Chapter 2

More Carefree

Chapter 2

"Hermione? Is everything okay?" Harry asked me as we were on the train to go to our final year at Hogwarts. I was currently looking around with a manic grin, very excited to start the year. I "forgot" to mention to anyone about my "more carefree" idea. I figured it might be more fun that way. I've been happier than ever since I got this idea. I should have tried this years ago.

"Never better, Harry," I said still grinning. He nodded but still looked a little unsure. Right now, it was just Harry, Ron, and I in our compartment, but people have been coming in and out all the time. I smirked to myself as I got an idea. I dropped my crazy grin and put on a worried face instead.

"Do you guys think that Professor Snape likes me?" I got horrified looks all around.

Harry, who was the first to recover, asked, "Why would you ask that?"

"I don't know!" I wailed and put my face in my hands, pretending to be embarrassed. Inside I was laughing hysterically, of course, and I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep this up. It was fun though and I wondered how far I could push them.

"It's just… I've always tried so hard in his class and I've always really… well, I've always really liked him," I finished dropping my voice and swinging my feet like I was 5. I made sure to blush and look everywhere but their faces. I immediately heard the disgusted groans from the boys.

"Hermione! You can't possibly be serious?" Ron asked looking as if he would be sick at any moment. Deciding I couldn't keep this up any more, I stood up angrily.

"Fine! I was hoping that my _friends_ would understand but I guess I was wrong!" I covered my face with my hands and pretended to cry, but really I was laughing. I then left our compartment and slammed the door shut, causing the glass to rattle. I walked down a few compartments and burst out laughing. Now this was fun.

"Hermione?" Ginny stuck her head out of a compartment door nearby and was looking at me strangely. It must look weird that I'm standing in the middle of the hallway on the train just laughing hysterically to myself. I considered telling her my interesting choice of plans for the remainder of the year, but decided against it. The less people who know, the funnier it will be for me. Also, the more insane it will make me look. But I'm willing to deal with that. I settled for just waving merrily at Ginny and walking back to my own compartment.

Upon entering again, I could tell that I had just walked in on Harry and Ron discussing what to make of my Snape love confession. However, I just sat down and pretending that absolutely nothing had happened. They looked very unsure of what to make of this.

"Um, Hermione, listen," Harry started looking quite unsure of himself. "Ron and I aren't sure about this whole Snape thing, but if that's what makes you happy-"

"Harry, what are you talking about?" I asked looking at him like he was crazy. "What Snape thing?" Harry quickly looked at Ron who just shrugged back looking very confused.

"Didn't you- didn't you just say that you had a thing for Snape?" Harry said in a low voice as if somehow if he spoke louder, it might make it more true. I just looked at him blankly for a moment, then started laughing.

"Are you serious? Why would I have a thing for Snape?" I said still laughing. They looked like someone was playing hide-and-seek with them and really disappeared when their eyes were covered.

"But you just said-" Ron started to say.

"Why would I ever say that? Did you guys take something from Fred and George? How many times do I have to explain to you guys that you should never trust anything they give you no matter how much they insist there's nothing wrong with it?" They both looked horrified and I could see them trying to figure out if they had taken anything from the twins recently.

"Oh… You two are funny," I said while wiping the tears away from laughing so hard. "A thing for Professor Snape, ha!" Seriously, it was an amusing concept. I'm glad I thought of it, even if it does make one want to be sick.

The rest of the ride passed without much incident. My brain was working overtime to figure out how I could enjoy the rest of my year. I quickly realized that I do not have much experience in area, however. I might need an accomplice. Someone who's smart, has experience being goofy, someone I can trust, who wouldn't look down on me for this sort of thing. Someone like…

"Isaac!" I shouted. Harry and Ron looked at me strangely. Wait. I don't know an Isaac. Martin! Nope, don't know a Martin either. I wonder if I just keep coming up with random names, somewhere along the lines one of them will be of someone one I know. Seriously, how long could that take? Then it hit me.

"Derek!" I yelled again. Ah! I don't know a Derek either!

"Hermione! Why do you keep yelling random names?" Ron asked clearly annoyed.

"I'm hoping that by yelling randomly, my breath will cause a hurricane off the coast of Florida." They looked at me blankly. "The Chaos Theory? Butterfly Effect?" I said attempting to help. They still didn't get it. Oh well. I didn't feel like explaining it. They just shrugged and went back to whatever it was they were talking about before I randomly interrupted with my name yelling.

"…and then Sirius told him…" Harry was saying. That's it! How could I have been so dumb! I'll get Sirius to help me! I restrained myself from yelling out his name as well figuring that I had caused enough damage to Harry and Ron for this train ride.

Sirius would be a perfect candidate. The only problem is he's a professor now. Hm… Well he's good at not getting caught, right? My mind went back to the name who had the most detentions in Hogwarts history, other than the Weasley twins and of course it was: Sirius Black. Well, maybe with my help we won't get caught. I'll have to talk to him about it.

The train was almost to the station and Harry and Ron kicked me out so that they could change, almost literally. I huffed pretending to be offended, but I honestly didn't care. As I was walking down the hallway, it hit much how much I've changed already. Not too long ago, I was disapproving of the things Sirius did, and now I want to enlist his help with them.

I hope I'm not taking this whole thing too seriously. Well, that's an interesting way to put it. How do you taken lightening up too seriously? It's like an oxymoron or something. I guess I hope that I'm not taking it too far is what I'm getting at here. Eh, I'll worry about that after I'm expelled. I felt a sudden panic at the thought of being expelled and realized that I guess I haven't changed that much. I won't get expelled. It's only doing something wrong if you get caught. I just won't get caught.

…What am I not getting caught doing? Right, I'll need Sirius's help for that. Well, this certainly looks as if it will be an interesting year. I'll go out with a bang!

"Hermione?" Ginny had her head poking out of her compartment again. She was looking at me strangely again. What did I do this time? "Why are you yelling 'bang' in the hallway?" she asked. Had I? I couldn't remember.

"Um. Bang, like what you want to do to Snape," I said. I heard several gagging noises from people who overheard me.

"Hermione!" Ginny shrieked.

"What?" I said innocently. "Oh, you all have sick minds! I meant like how you want to shoot him." I smiled wittily to myself and took a stroll in the other direction.

The train soon stopped and I hopped off to find a carriage with Harry and Ron. This was going to make for an interesting year indeed. I hummed happily as we took the ride up to the castle, still planning out some things to make this year one people will not forget. Or at least I won't forget. Who knows what anyone else thinks these days?

* * *

**AN: **So that's the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think! Comments really help! It doesn't even have to be in review form! Send me a message or an email or find me and tell me in person! I'll admit, I'd be a little creeped out if you really found me, but if you put the effort into it just to tell me what you think then I might attempt to appear a little less creeped out. Anyway, I finished my other story (Just A Stupid Crush) so I will now be fully devoted to this story. I've decided on a pairing for this story, but I won't give it away yet. I'm sure it's not difficult to guess but... like Hermione said, "who knows what anyone else thinks these days?". So true. Okay, right. Let me know what you think! Thanks!

PadfootBlack4Ever


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter is dedicated to Julia (aka Wondering What Breakfast Is). Thanks for everything!_

AN: So I realized that I need to clarify something. I said that this story wasn't DH compliant, and it still isn't, but it's also sorta not HBP compliant either. Well it is, but anyone who died is alive and no one was betrayed. And Voldemort was destroyed. So pretty much this story is AU. We'll go with that, it's easier.

* * *

More Carefree 

Chapter 3

* * *

"SIRIUS!" I yelled. 

"Hermione, I'm standing two feet away from you, there's no need to yell," Sirius said with an amused and slightly curious tone. I've never acted so… well, like this around him.

"…Right," I smiled at him. It was the first day of classes and I stayed after Sirius's DADA class in order to ask him about my plan. I feel like this plan of mine needs some sort of top secret name. Like operation bananas! No. That won't do. That just makes me hungry. Well I'll think of something. Sirius leaned back against the desk, folded his arms against his chest, crossed one leg over the other, and smiled back at me. _Holy fluffy bunnies._ I think I forgot to write the dates of the Hogmeade's trips down so I could post them in the common room. Oh well. Always time for that later.

"So, Sirius. I was wondering if you might be able to help me with a little problem I have," I said trying to look innocent. I don't think it was working. He glanced suspiciously, but still curiously, at me.

"What sort of problem?"

"Well… I had this idea," I said speaking slowly. "I wanted to make my last year here at Hogwarts fun. The problem is I'm not very good at some of the things I had in mind. So I was wondering-"

"-if I might be able to help," Sirius supplied. His gray eyes were twinkling madly and I could tell that he was thinking back to his own Hogwarts days. He seemed to shake himself out of his memories. "Hermione, you do realize that I've been out of Hogwarts for many, many years now and that I'm a professor?"

"No! Really?" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "I thought you were fresh out of Hogwarts!" He chuckled lightly but continued to look at me until I addressed his concern. "Of course I know. I was just hoping you could help me come up with some ideas. I'll carry them out and you can of course participate whenever you'd like as well."

"You've practiced this conversation before, haven't you?" Sirius said sounding amused. I blushed lightly but tried to recover quickly.

"Well, I had to phrase it just the right way otherwise I was sure you wouldn't help me," I crossed my arms and put my chin up defensively. Sirius just let out his unique bark-like laughter.

"So was there something in particular that made you decide to do this or was it just to get closer to me?" he asked in a very smug voice. He really does have the ego of a thousand hot air balloons. I decided that by ignoring him I might be able to take down one, maybe two, of those hot air balloons.

"Harry told me to lighten up," I told him simply while shrugging my shoulders as if it was no big deal. He stared at me for a moment as if expecting something more.

"…And you're taking that quite literally?"

"It would seem so," I replied.

"Well, what's in it for me?" He raised his eyebrow slightly but was still smiling slightly at me as if very curious to hear what sort of answer I was about to give him.

"You get to see me carry out whatever your sick and twisted mind comes up with and participate in the really fun ones?" I suggested hesitantly. He laughed again and I smirked to myself for having the ability to make him laugh.

"I'd say you've got yourself a deal, Hermione." I noticed that when he laughed he really did look a lot younger and the haunted look that came from years spent in Azkaban _almost_ left his eyes. I hated that it was even there at all. I vowed that by the end of the year I would help to erase that haunted look once and for all. _Wait a second._ That was a pretty passionate statement. _I'm sure anyone who knows this man would want to achieve the same thing, _I quickly supplied my own mind for an answer.

"So what kinds of things were you thinking of?" he asked curiously. I just smiled at him.

"Well, I wouldn't want to spoil everything all at once. Let's just call this conversation to be continued." He looked like I had just suggested we cancel Christmas. He gave me his best Sirius pout and while I know I could have resisted it, I felt bad that he reduced himself to such measures. "Oh all right," I tried to sound annoyed but his smile told me that he knew I was amused. "Here's one thing I was thinking…"

**Later…**

It was a perfectly normal night at dinner… okay, not really. I kept glancing up at the high table, but Sirius refused to meet my eyes. I was a little annoyed, but I knew it was just because he didn't want to look like he had anything to do with what was about to happen. I mean… what? Nothing is about to happen. I attempted to hid the smirk that was on my face from all those around me. I'll have to learn to perfect this art if I want to succeed in everything I'll have planned for this year.

I glanced over at the Slytherin table, then back up at Sirius. He lifted his drink to his lips and gently tapped the side gently twice with a single finger. I tried my best to hid my smirk. I really need to work on this. But I have much more humorous things to work on at the moment. I had my wand hidden up my sleeve and I gently coaxed it down into my hand. Under the table, I waved it in a complicated motion and thought hard about the spell I wanted to perform. There was no immediate effect, but that's the way I planned it. I slipped my wand into my bag at my feet and continued eating as if nothing had just happened. I joined in the conversation that Ron and Harry were having while trying not to look too proud of myself. Not that those goofballs would have noticed anything anyway.

I wanted so badly to look over at the Slytherin table, but I somehow managed to refrain myself. I was determined to wait until lots of people noticed before I looked myself. Then I heard it. It was almost unnoticeable at first, but the sounds of more and more people laughing were reaching my ears. I could see people looking around to find the source of humor.

Harry noticed and pointed it out to Ron who was sitting across from Harry and I and couldn't properly see the Slytherin table without turning around. Once Ron looked, I knew it was okay to look as well. I finally was able to join in the laughter. Every single head at the Slytherin table was sporting either scarlet or gold hair. This was priceless. They were all glancing at each other, befuddled to understand what had happened. Malfoy was having a particular hard time dealing with his special half scarlet, half golden hair. He ran from the Great Hall, clearly upset about the change from platinum blonde to something so…Gryffindor. I thought I could see tears, but I'm not 100 percent. Several other Slytherins left as well, but not before shooting angry looks at seemingly every single person in the Great Hall. I and many, many other students were literally clutching their sides from laughing so hard. Some even fell off their seats and were rolling on the floor laughing. I personally couldn't breathe, but I've never been so happy to have a lack of breath.

Even the Professors seemed to be attempting to hold back their laughter. Everyone except for Snape that is. I felt my stomach drop as I noticed that Professor Snape was also sporting a full head of crimson/golden hair. I'm pretty sure he hasn't noticed yet. This wasn't part of my plan! I specifically noted that I didn't want Snape involved in this one. I glanced over at Sirius who caught my eye and winked. _Of course. How could I expect him to _not _include Snape in all of this._

Something caught my eye and I looked towards the entrance to the Great Hall. Letters were appearing there. I smirked knowing what was about to come.

_**Brought to you by Xeonim,**_ the letters read in the gold and scarlet theme.

Xeonim is my chosen nickname. Random, you say? A little, but not as much as you would think. I chose it because I knew no one would figure out that it was me. What do you mean, 'how do you even pronounce that'? _Sigh…_ Okay. Say "neon". Now replace the first n with a z sound. Good. Now say "him" but take off the h sound. Now put it all together. It's like Zeonim, but obviously it's really Xeonim.

Harry and Ron who were still laughing their heads off along with the rest of the school, were talking about whoever did this. Yeah, I wonder who it could have been…

"Whoever did this is a genius!" Ron was saying.

"Absolutely. Whoever this 'Xeonim' guy is, I'd sure like to shake his hand," Harry said between laughs. I was slightly insulted that they assumed it was a guy who did this, but then Harry said in a shocked voice, "Holy- Look at Snape!" New rounds of laughter began when everyone noticed that Snape was included in this bout of Gryffindor spirit. Snape finally noticed that there was laughter being directed towards himself, noticed his hair, gave a glare that would have been threatening had it not been for his current hair colors, and stalked out of the Great Hall. I glanced to Sirius again who was currently trying his best to not laugh too hard at everything, being a professor and all, and I shook my head, smiling broadly at him. He saw and winked again. What a great night.

Dinner was pretty much over and lots of people were leaving, but the topic of every discussion was the Slytherin's new hair colors and who was this Xeonim person? Many people assumed it was a Gryffindor, but not everyone was convinced. Some people thought that someone was just trying to blame it on a Gryffindor because of the colors used. I didn't try to change anyone's mind.

Harry, Ron, and I left the Great Hall, still discussing the entertainment that was provided. I told them I was going to the library and they just rolled their eyes at me, but said they would see me later. I almost made it to the library when I heard an amused voice coming from behind me.

"So whoever this 'Xeonim' person is, they must be feeling quite proud of themselves tonight," Sirius was saying. I spun around and smirked at him.

"Whoever this 'Xeonim's' partner in crime was must be feeling pretty proud of themselves as well for including Snape in this bout," I countered. He did indeed look quite proud of himself at the moment.

"Well, they must have thought that the rules included that they could 'participate in the really fun ones'", he said quoting me from earlier.

"Maybe she- or he- didn't want anyone to mess with the first one," I attempted to sound hurt.

"Maybe that should have been stated," he countered, but looked torn between an amused and worried look. I honestly didn't care that much that he included Snape. It just wasn't part of the original plan. Would it be mean if I tried to make him feel bad anyway?

"Maybe it should have been understood," I said adopting a clearly hurt face this time. He looked around as if to see if anyone was around.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione," he said coming closer to me and embracing me. Um… where did that come from? And why did my heart skip a beat? He took a step back and I was sure I must have looked stunned.

"Sirius," I said recollecting myself, "I really don't care." He stared at me wide eyed for a moment. He seemed to shake his head and then put the trademark Sirius grin back on his face.

"Well if you wanted a hug from me, you could have just asked. I'm not one to say no to hugs," he said and I knew the thousand hot air balloons of ego had returned.

"Sirius!" I said smiling slightly, "You're such a boy." While I certainly did not mean this as a compliment he seemed to take it that way.

"Why thank you," he said while puffing out his chest. I just rolled my eyes at him to which he laughed at. "Well, anyway, congratulations. I'm sure this won't be the last of our conversations like this," he said while winking. What is it with him and winking? Maybe it's like a nervous twitch he has or something. He said goodnight and walked back in the direction he came from.

I turned and went towards the library. All in all, not a bad way to start the year I'd say. I'd also say "chicken" but that would probably be really random, so I won't. Now what to plan for my next escapade…

* * *

AN: Yay Chapter 3! Credit for the hair color changing to Gryffindor colors idea goes to Wondering What Breakfast Is (really, really, really appreciate it). If you have an idea that you would like to see in this story, let me know and I'll see if I can work it in. I have a bunch of ideas... but at the same time I don't have any ideas. All my ideas are on my computer at home which is about 5 hours from where I am now so it's not exactly accessible at the moment. I'll get them when I'm home for Thanksgiving. There are some good ones, I just wish I could remember them. 

Anyway, if you don't know what the pairing is going to be yet, I'll tell you because I thought I made it quite obvious anyway. (Insert drum roll) It will be a SBHG fic! Yay! One of my favorite parings ever!! I couldn't resist. It's such a good one and I'm still in that mindset after writing Just A Stupid Crush (which you should read if you haven't).

OH! And a billion gold stars to anyone who can figure out where I got Xeonim from! I'll put the answer at the end of the next chapter and I'll also tell people if they are correct or not if they guess. It's really not as random as it seems, but that depends if you're familiar with...something. I can't say! But I will say that it does not fit in with the correct time period. That is, where I got the name from didn't exist in 1997.

Well, my homework is calling me and I've been ignoring it for most of the day... but I suppose I shouldn't do that anymore. Check my profile for notes about when the next chapter might be up! Let me know what you thought please!!

PadfootBlack4Ever


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

More Carefree 

Chapter 4

* * *

There were very few Slytherin's at breakfast the next morning. I couldn't blame them. None of them had their correct hair colors back yet. I made it so that the spell would wear off sometime today. I noticed that Snape wasn't at breakfast and that Sirius looked particularly cheerful this morning. Silly boys. 

While at first I was adamant about not allowing Snape to be included in my prankfest, now I'm having second thoughts. I've always felt bad for him. I mean, he did risk his life for years spying on Voldemort for Dumbledore and he still gets treated like poo. But then again, he does treat everyone else like poo and aren't you supposed to "treat others how you would like to be treated"? He's pretty much asking me to include him in my prankfest. Who else, other than Malfoy, has made my life a living hell for the last 6 years? Snape of course! Why shouldn't I get back at him? After all, I've tried my best to be nice to him and I always do well in his class but he just doesn't care. Well, I won't care either then. This will be fun.

Luckily for me, I happen to have Potions today. It's almost as if someone is writing my life story so that things like this work out perfectly for me. But that's a silly idea. I'm not just some made up character. I'm real, damn it! Do I sound like Pinocchio? I'm a real boy? I'm a real person? Well, whatever. What was I saying? Oh right, I have Potions today. For once in my life, I'm happy to go to that class. I have a wonderful idea.

As Harry, Ron, and I were walking down to the dungeons, Harry decided to ask me about my newfound carefree attitude. I can't say I'm exactly surprised. I have been acting a lot different lately. But it's been fun so I'll definitely keep going with this.

"Hermione?" Harry said snapping me out of my oh-so-interesting thoughts.

"Right, you asked me about my carefree-ness didn't you?" Harry just nodded at me and looked slightly worried. "Well, I personally blame you, Harry." He just looked shocked.

"Why me?"

"I don't know. Don't people like it when everything is about them? I'm trying to give you a compliment here, Harry!" Harry and Ron just stared at me as if I was insane. I might tend to agree with them.

"Hermione, are you sure that _you_ didn't take anything from Fred and George," Ron wondered. I knew I obviously didn't, but I could see this conversation going in an interesting direction.

"Oh my goodness. I bet those two slipped me something to make me all random and strange and carefree! It must be some new product they're testing or something! What am I going to do?" I said frantically. They both look worried.

"Don't worry, Hermione. I'm sure I can send them a letter asking for the antidote or something," Ron said quickly. I stopped walking and they both took a few steps before realizing that I had stopped, then walked back to where I was standing.

"What's the mat-"

"Shh! Wait," I said ominously. "Wait," I repeated. They both stared at me and looked on the brink of about to go get help. "Okay, I'm better," I said cheerfully and continued walking again. When they caught back up to me, I could see them shaking their heads, probably even more confused about my behavior. This is nothing, wait until they see what I have planned for Potions.

Upon walking into the Potions classroom, I noted that Snape wasn't there yet. I wondered if he would bother showing up if his hair was still Gryffindorish. I was slightly disappointed when he stormed in with his normal dark hair. Looking around the room, I noticed that my own spell was wearing off for the rest of the Slytherin's as well. Oh well. We all got a good laugh out of it. Even though Snape had his usual hair color, he still looked pretty peeved but I wasn't about to back down from my plans just because he looked angry. In fact, it would probably make my plan better.

Snape told us which potion we were to make today and I almost scoffed aloud at it. It seemed simple enough. I was almost sure that I could have made this in my fourth year. I got my ingredients together and started working on it all the same. About halfway through working on the potion, I raised my hand.

"Professor?" I called. Snape noticed me and came over to see what it was I wanted.

"What is it, Miss Granger? Did you find a mistake in the text or are you just finished already?" My goodness, someone is grumpy today. I pretended to be embarrassed by what he said, but I was really fuming. It made me want to continue with my plan even more.

"No, sir. I think I've added a wrong ingredient. Does it look okay to you?" I asked with a hint of panic in my voice. He stared into my potion, then looked back at me.

"It looks fine." _Perfect answer._

"Are you hitting on me, sir?" I asked trying to sound surprised. He looked positively confused and angry all at the same time. Can you be positively confused and angry? I don't know, but I could hear a collective gasp from the people sitting around me.

"Miss Granger!" He fumed. I'm sure if it were possible for steam to really come out of a persons ears, Snape would look like he must have smokestacks hidden in his head.

"What?" I said innocently. "You said that 'it looks fine' and I wasn't sure that you were referring to my potion." I was sure I was going to get in trouble for this. "Sir," I added for good measure. He looked unsure of how to handle me.

"Out!" he yelled pointing in the general direction of the door. This is new for me. I've never been kicked out of a class before. Should I push things a little more? What the hell, why not?

"Yes, that's the way out," I said simply and didn't move. I was really going to get in trouble for this one. Snape was beginning to turn red in the face.

"Miss Granger. Remove yourself from my sights before I do so for you."

"First of all, is that a threat? Second, just be clear, I could just stand behind you for the remainder of class and that would be fine?" I honestly can't believe I'm doing this. He's going to murder me.

"50 points from Gryffindor. Now. Get. Out," he said in a dangerously low voice. I took this as my cue to leave.

"Yes, sir," I said grabbing all my things and heading out of the door. I could hear people whispering to one another about what had just happened and Snape yelling at them to get back to work.

I just got thrown out of Potions. I wanted to laugh and cry all at the same time. I really didn't intend to take things quite that far. I just got all caught up in the thrill of annoying Snape that I stopped thinking about exactly what I was saying. Well, it was fun and now I have lots of free time before lunch.

Upon walking back to the common room, I saw Sirius walking in my direction. I swear, he must be stalking me or something. Why do I keep running into him? He looked surprised to see me. I couldn't exactly blame him. I would be surprised to see me when I knew I should be in class too. Actually, I would probably be more surprised about seeing myself then worrying about where I should be at the moment.

"Hi, Hermione. Aren't you supposed to be in class?" he asked slowly and a little unsurely. I guess he didn't want to sound like he was calling me out.

"I got thrown out of Potions," I shrugged in a 'no big deal' sort of way. He looked shocked. Again, can't really blame him.

"What did _you_ do to get thrown out of Potions?" he asked putting extra emphasis on the word 'you'. Like what could Hermione Granger possibly have done to get kicked out of class? Please, I could get kicked out class any time I want. Why am I getting defensive? Anyway, I explained to Sirius what I had done in Potions and he looked quite proud.

"I must admit," he said, "I'm quite surprised to hear this. I thought you didn't want to mess with him?"

"I was tired of him treating me like crap," I responded in a nonchalant way. Sirius just laughed.

"Well, good for you, I suppose. Have any big plans for tonight?" he asked and I could see his eyes twinkling. I knew he was asking if I had any more pranks planned for tonight, but I'm getting to the point where I don't even have to think about responding in a non-serious way anymore.

"Why? Are you asking me out?" I asked trying to sound curious. He smiled and I could tell that he was going to play along.

"Well, yeah I guess I am. Would you like to go to dinner with me to the Great Hall tonight? The only problem is, we'll have to sit at separate tables. I hope that doesn't bother you."

"Oh Sirius," I fawned, "you make me the happiest girl in the world." I batted my eyelashes at him and then we both burst into laughter.

Once we both calmed down, I answered the real question he was asking. "Really though, I don't have anything planned for tonight. I figured I should space things out. Don't want to seem too predictable," I said winking. Where did that come from? I think I've been around him too long and now I've caught his nervous winking twitch.

"Good thinking," he nodded. "Well, let me know when you're planning your next one."

"What if I'm planning to do something to you?" I wondered. I wouldn't really and I think he knows that.

"Well, tell me anyway so that I can properly prepare myself for humiliation."

"You got it," I said laughing.

"See you later, Hermione," he said smiling. I said goodbye and made my way to the common room. I sat in one of the comfy armchairs, pulled out a book, and waited for Harry and Ron to get back from Potions. I knew that they were going to be very curious to know what came over me. Sure enough, sometime later they entered the common room and made a beeline towards me. I wonder where that saying came from. Do bees really make straight lines? It doesn't seem likely.

"Hermione," Ron said sitting on the arm of the chair I was sitting in and looking at me with this amazed look on his face. "That was bloody brilliant," he said simply. I wasn't expecting this sort of reaction. I was expecting the 'why?' and the 'what made you do it?' sort of reaction.

"What made you do it?" Harry asked. Ah, well. There goes the idea that they wouldn't ask.

"Thanks Ron. And I don't know," I said somewhat honestly. "I just got carried away with the whole thing I guess."

"Well, it was amazing," Harry said sounding quite pleased. "I wish I had the guts to do what you did." I was quite surprised that he said this. Harry's temper has been known to make him say just about anything to anyone, especially where Snape was concerned. Was it really that big of a deal what I had just done?

"It wasn't that big of a deal, guys," I said going back to reading my book. They just shrugged and filled me in about how mad Snape was for the rest of the class. Apparently they even got extra homework. On this note they weren't too pleased, but they seemed to think it might have been a little bit worth it.

When we went to lunch a little later, I took a seat and then looked up to Snape. I made sure no one was looking, except for Snape of course, then waved merrily at him. I could see his reactions go from surprise, to a quick stage of curiosity, then to anger. With this last stage he threw a menacing glare in my direction and looked away from me. I just smiled and took some of the chicken that was in front of me. Messing with Snape was going to be more fun than I thought.

* * *

AN: This chapter was a lot of fun to write. I have a really great idea for another Snape related thing for Hermione to do and I can't wait to write it. Not everything is going to be Snape/Slytherin related though. I've got some more good stuff planned. Let me know what you thought and if you have any ideas that you would like to see, let me know about that too.

The answer to where I got Xeonim from was answered correctly by Wondering What Breakfast Is so a billion gold stars to her! I got it from the game Kingdom Hearts II. There's a group called Organization XIII and all of their names are mixed up letters of a real name with an X thrown in. So Xeonim is Mione mixed up and with an X. Hermione was proving to be too long to make a manageable name out of so I shortened it to Mione and that works out better.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Special thanks to Wondering What Breakfast Is, who was the first to review last chapter, and everyone else who reviewed! I really appreciate the comments.

PadfootBlack4Ever


End file.
